ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Addario Garwani
Addario Garwani is the commander of the mercenary company known as the Windblown. History Addario was born in 314 AC as the fourth of six children born to Illio Garwani, a magister of Pentos, and Bellia Garwani. Addario had four brothers and two sisters all of which received a formal education due to their social status. Addario's father wanted his children to show they were highborn and had the all his children taught High Valyrian instead of bastard valyrian. Addario was also taught the common tongue making him bilingual. At age seven Addario, called Addi by his brothers and sisters, used his natural ability in leadership to rally his brothers together to sneak out of the house one night. While sneaking out was easy they were caught upon returning to the house. For punishment they were all ordered to stay home and increase their study habits. Addario found a book on cartography and maps. He became enthralled in the book and wanted more and more maps. Over time he started to study paths and roads eventually becoming an expert navigator. Addario and many of his brothers also enjoyed to fight. His father decided that he would hire masters to teach them to use a sword. Addario chose to learn a traditional sword style while some of his other brothers tried water dancing. Addario was only one of three that actually stuck with his sword training. At age ten Addario and his family went on a diplomacy mission to Westeros where his family stayed in King's Landing for a month. Even meeting King Robert Baratheon II and his young son Beric. While in Westeros, Addario was taught some basic riding skills by a knight, but would later improve his skills by learning from a Dothraki blood rider later in life. Addario would continue to live in Pentos until age eighteen when he and his older brother Valair decided to ride to Braavos and find work as they had grown bored of Pentos. They lived in Braavos for two years where they worked as debt collectors for the Iron Bank. When Addario was twenty one he and Valair received news that their eldest brother had died and their father wanted them home. Once back in Pentos their father wanted to train Valair to be a magister. Valair refused and their father asked Addario who also refused. Their father told them that if they would not follow in his foot steps then he would disown them. Valair and Addario left Pentos and headed south. For five year the two brothers were working as independent sell swords in the free cities until the War of the Exile came about. They decided to join in and went to Westeros. They went with the other Pentosi fighters and took part in The Siege of Maidenpool, The Sack of Maidenpool, and the Battle of Maidenpool before being run out of Westeros by the Northern army. Upon returning to Essos the Addario and Valair were contacted by their last living younger brother that their father and mother, and younger sister had all died in the years since they had been home. Saddened by the losses Addario parted ways with his brother and went East and to Volantis. It was there that he he was hired as a guide to help caravans get to Slaver's Bay. He would continue doing this for eight years. At the age of thirty six in Volantis Addario met a man named Willen who he had fought with during the War of the Exile. Willen was looking for men to join the Windblown. Addario had fought with them during the war, but never thought to join. He went West and became a soldier of the Windblown. While there he became a well regarded member very quickly and caught the attention of the Windblown's leader. At age forty the leader of the Windblown died and ordered that Addario take charge. Many of the men did not agree with this decision, but Addario won over their support. Addario's joy for becoming the leader was short lived when he learned of his brothers death. Addario went to Pentos, but was denied entry by his younger brother, who was now a magister himself. Addario left and went on the lead the Windblown as a well respected and trusted leader even to this day. Recent Events After fighting in the war against New Ghis Addario returned to Volantis and recived his payment from the Triarch. Timeline * 314 AC: Born * 324 AC: Visited to Westeros * 332 AC: Moved to Braavos * 332 AC: Worked as debt collectors * 335 AC: Returned to Pentos * 335 AC: Left Pentos and went South * 341-342 AC: Fought in the War of the Exile * 343 AC: Moved to Volantis * 350 AC: Met Willen * 350 AC: Joined the Windblown * 355 AC: Became Leader of the Windblown * 357 AC: Learned of Valair's death * 370 AC: Riding to the Disputed Lands * 370 AC: Stops in Myr and meets with Willen * 370 AC: Meet with Jaeronos Orlymion, the Merchant Prince of Myr * 370 AC: Leaves with the Golden Company to head to Volantis * 370 AC: Arrives in Volantis, meets with Triarch Visenya Maegyr of Volantis * 370 AC: Get hired by Volantis to fight in war against New Ghis * 370 AC: Travels the Demon roads of Valyria * 370 AC: Stops in Mantarys * 370 AC: Arrives at Bhorash * 370 AC: Arrives at Meereen * 370 AC: Is victorious in the war against New Ghis * 370 AC: Returns to Volantis and recieves payment for his work * 370 AC: Sets up camp outside Volantis Family * Illio Garwani (father) * Bellia Garwani (mother) ** Older Brother (deceased) ** Falia Garwani (sister) ** Valair Garwani (brother-deceased)) ** Addario Garwani ** Zhoe (wife-possibly deceased) *** Unamed Child (possibly deceased) ** Melwys Garwani (brother) ** Younger Sister (deceased) Category:House Garwani Category:Pentoshi Category:Windblown Category:Essosi